Galactik Football Part I : Symphonic Opening
by Elska
Summary: The story takes place just after season 2. Twins centered. All others characters appear. Rated T for the following chapters...
1. Take your breath

****Thanks to easternSpirit who translated this fict for me ^^

I hope you will enjoy it :)

* * *

><p><strong>GALACTIK FOOTBALL PART I : SYMPHONIC OPENING<strong>

**Chapter 1****:**** Catch your Breath and go away.**

_Time stops._

_Everything starts here. Everybody holds their breath._

_The shot goes in. Rocket scores._

_The crowd roars with joy. The Cup shines._

_We cry, we laugh, we shout until our voice gets hoarse…_

_A flash of light, then another, thousands of them…_

_Life resumes her way._

_They stand up, standing upright hand in hands. The accumulated tension of the lasts months suddenly goes evaporates. Their fight is over._

**oOo**

Crossing the hallway to the locker-room was not easy though. Journalists and some reckless fans rushed in from the corridor as soon as the door opened.

- " Where are you D'Jok ? I can't see anything with all those flashes ! " Shouted Micro-Ice, covering his face with one arm and moving forward while reaching forward hesitantly with the other.

Aarch's broad shoulders naturally intervened between the Snowkids and the mass of journalists. He explained that it was useless to question his players for now because they needed rest, a lot of rest.

The group used the opportunity to attempt a second time to reach the locker-room door. D'Jok entered first while dragging Micro-Ice by the arm, followed by the rest of the team who hurriedly got in, running away from the flashes and the distant shouts as if they're escaping the plague.

They sat in silence while taking off their white kneecap protectors, having a few gulps of fresh water and resting, unable to realize what had just happened. Mark, staring at the roof with empty eyes, finally whispered in a low voice;

- " We did it… I can't believe it… "

Nobody really believed it. They were still in a dreamlike state. The room suddenly turned silent for a moment, and as if they've just realized what Mark said, they all burst out laughing.

Aarch came in.

- " I am so proud of you..."

He was not the kind of man to show his feelings. However, his red cheeks, his sparkling eyes followed by a shy smile betrayed all the emotions he was trying to contain.

" I don't know how to thank you for this incredible match. Tonight you proved that you were the best, whatever the odds were. You proved that together, nothing is impossible for you; Snowkids."

A lot of understanding glances were exchanged during the coach's speech. Tia stared at Rocket with admiration. Micro-Ice peeped maliciously at his team-mates that quickly returned with some winks, and Thran sometimes glanced over at his brother with a mixture of concern and worry.

The coach concluded his speech;

" Tonight, we will celebrate a victory well earned. Yuki should also join in a few minutes. Dame Simbaï will give you a medical examination tomorrow to check your health, physic and emotional. Tonight, however, you're free to do what you want. See you, Snowkids."

**oOo**

Three days later.

Snowkids, Snowkids… Snowkids… That word was still echoing in his head. As if he was having a dream; while fantasy's merging with reality. His cat-like eyes half-closed, Ahito laid stretched out on the bench of the ship that was on its way back to Akillian. His head rested on his brother's lap, the latter bobbing his head in drowsiness, swaying slightly. The young goalie turned his attention to his fellow team-mates who were talking continuously, waiting for the huge port holes of Akillian to come in sight.

-" I can't wait to be back, a bit of tranquility will be good for me…" Mei sighed.

-" Oh, you're camera-phobic all of a sudden? " D'Jok teased.

His girlfriend answered him with a cold glare.

-" I – I agree with you Mei, I can't wait to be back too. I miss my family. " Yuki added, quickly stepping in to Mei's defense.

That moment Aarch announced they were reaching Akillian's orbit.

-" Wake up little brother, were're home… " Thran whispered, smiling to his twin.

-" But… There's fifteen minutes left before reaching the faculty… wake me up when we get there ! " He answered, avoiding the first sunny rays coming through the screens.

The ship landed without fail on the stadium's platform. Aarch made sure that there weren't any journalists waiting for them before letting go back to the buildings they knew so well by now. This is where they had learned everything, where they endured the hard and exhausting trainings. This is where they celebrated theirs victories, where they forgot their losses. These corridors were still echoing with their laughing voices, the training room still breathed the tense air of times they had arguments, and in their rooms they could vaguely feel as if their cries and words of consolation still lingered there.

Mei sat in the great common room, calmly reading the last fashion and beauty journals. Next to her Mark and Micro-Ice were watching the last Cyclopes versus Wambas match, when the six other members of the team came in with a rather serious look on their face. They were followed by Aarch and Clamp. The Snowkids sat on the couch, waiting for what their Coach had to say.

-" Sorry to ruin the atmosphere, but you will resume training soon…"

-" And here we are… tell us the sentence…" Micro-Ice thought.

-" I think that I will give you some extra days off… then we will have to resume work. I'll have you remember that the Wambas have already asked for a revenge match, and they're training hard since a couple of weeks. I count on you to keep your skills up!"

Some moments of negotiating back and forth, the team succeeded to convince their Coach to give them two more days of freedom before slowly restarting their training. After that, they would continue theirs training sessions fulltime. Mark and Micro-Ice went back to the holo-TV, Mei stood up to talk to Aarch before he could slip away, Ahito was rubbing his temples.

-" Coach ! " Mei called.

He turned around.

" I… got a question Sir… " She added, hesitantly.

-" I'm listening Mei. "

-" Well… I was wondering if… "

Suddenly, the sound of something falling down cut short her question.

-" Ahito ? " Thran called out worriedly.

Ahito was sprawled out on the floor, his short, ragged breathing warned his brother, who kneeled at his side with eyes open wide in panic.

" Ahito ! "

He turned Ahito on his back, putting his hands on each side of his face. By now the younger twin had turned pale, sweat streaming down his neck.

" He's shaking… he's shaking ! This isn't right ! " Thran shouted, hyperventilating from sheer panic.

It took a few seconds for Simbaï to rush into the room, already warned by Aarch. Eyes open wide but seemingly not looking at anything, Ahito didn't cease to shake, his hands clenching his brother's arm.

-" Thran… it hurts…" It was barely a whisper.

Simbaï checked his pupils, hastily took his pulse rate and called Aarch to quickly bring Ahito to the sickbay. The younger twin, though, refused to lose his grip on his brother's arm for even a second.

-" What's wrong ? Ahito ! "

-" I have to take him to the emergency care." Simbaï shouted out. Her voice was demanding, but despite her professionalism, traces of anxiety slipped through.

" Stay here Thran."

-" What ? ... No ! " he answered firmly, the look on his face switching between anger and incomprehension on being asked to leave.

Being away from his twin was a difficult task for him, especially at times when Ahito was suffering. D'Jok and Rocket strongly grabbed each of Thran's arms. Despite the fact that the defender was shorter than them, he was not weaker. His two friends hardly managed to control him while Aarch left carrying Ahito.

When the door closed shut, this room, usually one of the most warm and laidback of all places in the academy, turned eerily silent. D'Jok and Rocket let go of Thran's arms, the latter falling to the floor out of breath. He stayed like this a few seconds, then went to sit on the great sofa, breathing raggedly, his head buried in his hands. Yuki sat by his side, putting one arm over his shoulders. With her head resting on his, she tried to give him whatever comfort she could offer at that moment.

-" There… That's what I was talking about." Mei resumed her earlier conversation in a low voice.

-" What are you talking about ?" D'Jok asked.

-" I need a break…..we all need one." She said, looking at Thran and Yuki.

-" You mean… giving up football ?" Micro-Ice exclaimed.

-" Not definitively… rather…..temporarily"

-" Mei… we've just won the Cup for the second time ! This isn't the time to drop it all ! We're at the top of our career ! " D'Jok yelled.

-" And maybe that's the thing I'd like to think about ! " Mei countered, raising her voice.

-" Hey calm down ! " Mark shouted out, wedging his voice in between the arguing couple.

He quickly resumed, though lowering his voice.

" If you insist on arguing at this time take it elsewhere will you? I think we already have enough problems as it is… "

Mei took her journals, and left without uttering another word.

**oOo**

Dame Simbaï's words felt like someone dropped a bomb on them.

-" This is serious."

How many times Thran begged not to hear this. How many times he swore to no longer keep it a secret, to come forward and talk about it. Now it was too late, he had to take his responsibility, in spite of the overwhelming guilt.

The sickbay was a clear, clean and perfectly organized room, where if the artificial lights on the ceiling caused some decorations and medical devises to turn the walls green and blue with their reflections. A few plants here and there which were chosen by Dame Simbaï let out a delicate mint odor and provided the room with fresh oxygen. Not only was Simbaï one of the finest doctors on Akillian, but she was also an experienced herbalist.

The twins' parents were seated in the white and pale green seats in front of her desk as she was trying to reassure them. She may not know the reason of Ahito's suddenly worsened physical condition as of yet, but at least the crisis was over for now.

Behind them, his head resting on the thin glass which enclosed Ahito in his room, Thran observed his little brother with a painfully sad expression.

-" I begin to believe that I will see him more behind hospital glass than on the field. " He whispered to Yuki, who joined him a few minutes ago.

-" Don't worry, he will get over it, he always does. " She answered with a forced smile.

- " Perhaps… but we could've avoided it this time. This is my fault. I should never have covered up for him, he risked his health for us. I should have prevented him from doing that. "

A soft noise piped up.

A fine, blue light ran over Ahito's face, who was sleeping deeply.

-" What are you talking about ? " Yuki resumed. " You know very well that he did it for himself most of all. He did it to prove he was the best, even when he is ill. He wanted to do this, he often said that… "

" _I will succeed, Thran, I can do it …"_

At hearing Yuki's words, Thran remembered all the spirit his brother showed during the final. That spirit which gave them the chance to win, despite he was deadly tired.

Thran's parents stood up with empty eyes, trying to thank Dame Simbaï despite their distress. Thran's dad moved next to him, looking haggard.

-" Did you hear ? Your little brother… is coming back home. "

* * *

><p>Letters and digits were sliding down the screen. Lines of codes, weird schemes, graphics, numbers… All of this information was running down the blue surface of the screen erratically, tiredly showing the same things over and over. So confusing….<p>

Yet so important….

Who's information was it ? Technoïde's of course. The biggest firm if the galaxy, or at least, the known part of the galaxy. It was controlling everything. Security, politics, families, holo-TV, consumerism, media, children, work, education, entertainment.

Sport.

Technoïde had everything. Every day, it added more and more people to its circle, feasted on their fear, making more droids for their customers' 'security'.

For a better world.

Locked away in his fortress of glass and concrete, Maddox was getting impatient staring at the screen. Everybody knew it was unwise to make the Technoïde's director wait.

The door opened, Harris entered and cleared his throat.

-" Excuse my tardiness… I…"

-" I don't care Harris… do you have any NEWS from the first test data ? " The director asked annoyed, yet the disinterested undertone in his voice betrayed his assumption as what the answer to that question might be.

-" Well… this is precisely… "

-" DO you have any news or not ? " Maddox burst out angrily.

-" No your Excellency, the results are still negative." Harris answered with a sigh. " Though the scientist are devoting all their time to it… "

-" Time ? Do I have to remind you how much even a second of work on this project costs me ? We don't HAVE any more time! If things keep going at this rate and the project isn't over in one month, the Senate will begin to have serious doubts about Technoïd's financing ! And we don't want politicians meddling in our affairs, do we ? "

A short interval of silence.

Harris resumed.

-" N-No your Excellency…"

-" So tell them they should hurry up, or I will be forced to intervene …"

-" Yes, Director. " Harris stammered meekly, well aware of the mighty position of the man he was talking to. " I will contact you as soon as there is any news."

-" Which for your sake had better be good this time…"

Maddox turned around again, facing the window through which he could overlook the Genesis center. He observed the buildings and the great square which was abuzz with life, as if he was a spider waiting to strike. Harris left, sweating.

Every meeting with Maddox was even tenser than the last one. But he was reaching his goal, nothing should be able to stop him, especially now. Nothing should hinder his… plan.

The vice-president went down to his office, a room colored in gray and red, and furnished rather sparsely. He sat on his black seat and sighed.

-" Don't you worry Maddox ..." He whispered sinisterly . "There will be good news... for me. "

A buzz made him snap out of his evil thoughts. A droid appeared on his holo-screen.

- "Sir, one of your contacts would like to speak with you on screen. Should I put him through to you ? "

- "Who is it? " Harris asked, folding his hands under his chin.

The robot processes the question for a moment, a red light activated on his forehead.

- "Accessing directory..…contact unknown. "

Harris smiled.

- "Put him through on holo-screen and decline any other calls while we're engaged. I don't want to be disturbed. "

- "Yes, Vice-president. "The droid complied.

A large blue screen appeared on the opposite wall. A Xenon, face half-veiled, appeared on the screen. His sharp teeth stuck out slightly from his open jaw.

- "We have considered your offer." He said in a gravely serious voice.

- "Well then! Let's talk business! " Harris said, spreading his arms.

- "We accept…..under one condition. "

Harris stood up, folded his hands behind his back and walked around his desk with a sigh.

- "I'm listening. "

The Xenon exhaled his animal-like breath through his widened nostrils.

- "We want full security for the rest of the clan. We want to be sure they will not be harmed in any way."

- " You have my word ! You can trust me. " Said Harris, approaching the screen. "We will send your clan to Tashio, a small, rocky deserted planet, no one will be able to touch them there. We will send food and water. My droids will be charged with their continuous… …protection... "

This last word was hard to swallow.

- "Then it's a deal." The Xenon said. He raised his head and exposed his yellow, snake like eyes.

- "In return, it goes without saying that your involvement in this alliance is absolute, body and soul ..."

- "As long as our deal is respected, we will not disappoint you. "

- " Very well! Harris said in a tone testifying to his satisfaction. "I'll contact you for the first phase of our plan. Until then, I must add more people to our circle ... "

The screen disappeared and he turned to the bay window of his office.

"Everything will happen as planned, don't worry. "

**oOo**

A blue light. A red light. They flashed on and off one after the other, fading ... and disappeared. The container was left empty. Again.

- " We can't do it! " One of the scientists shouted, his eyes fixed on the glass container.

- "Don't say that! "Another chided him. "They could hear us !"

- "But it's impossible! You all know it is! We will never find the right sequence, it's a one in a million chance! "

The main door opened, and the room grew eerily silent. Maddox came in and looked at the laboratory that stretched out below him with a dark, uncompromising gaze. The researchers, paralyzed with fear by the surprise visit, watched him, waiting for a sign.

- "I don't pay you to stare at me! " the Director roared.

The scientists immediately resumed their research while the chief-scientist, Mr. Ages, quickly came to the director's side to greet him and update him on the latest results.

- "S-Sir, it's an honor to see you in our workplace... as you know, the first experiments didn't bear any positive results as of yet….."

He told him about all their adjustments and recalculations since his last visit. The director didn't care about it. He observed the small glass containers located in the center of the room, where sometimes a gentle puff of steam floated, colored by green, purple or blue... All around the container were busy scientists, eyes fixed on the screens in front of them. They were all dressed in white, as white as the light of the central generator suspended from the ceiling, from where the sound of the ventilation system could be heard. If it wasn't for the generator and the computer monitors the room would have been completely dark, save for the luminous vapors that appeared from time to time in the containers. The metal grids that made the floor and stairs resounded at every step amplified the already tense atmosphere caused by the Director's presence. He has stopped listening to the boring excuses offered by Mr. Ages for quite some time now, and turned his attention instead to the largest container in the center of the room.

- "You have two weeks. "He said, interrupting the researcher.

- "S-sorry ?"

- "You have two weeks to find me the right sequence, and fill this container. "

For the first time since the arrival of Maddox, the chef-scientist was speechless, his face betraying his astonishment at such a demand. His dull and tired eyes , always hidden behind his glasses, were wide open for once.

- "But, your Excellency, I am afraid it is not possible ..."

- "Believe me… It is in your best interest to succeed… "

Some of the researchers who accidentally heard that last sentence started working even harder, harder than they had even done before. They had to succeed, their lives depended on it now. It would be too ironic to die by the hand of the Universe's biggest supplier of public safety electronics…

**oOo**

Harris was still looking at the gigantic city of the Genesis. Again, a buzz snapped him out of his thoughts.

- "Sir, the Director came down to the research laboratories. " the same droid that had previously contacted him reported.

- "Good. " Harris said, turning back towards his screen. "Let me know when he comes out immediately. "

- "Yes sir. "

Harris came out of his office, and went to the huge door leading to the director's office. The guardian droids let him enter, as they did earlier that day. As expected, the room was empty, but the atmosphere was still heavy even without Maddox's presence. Harris moved behind the imposing black-glassed desk, and sat on the seat. The mere fact of being seated here gave a sensation of incredible power. He looked at the transmitter on his wrist, and tapped a series of codes. A hoarse voice came out of the unit.

- "What do you want? "

- "Well! What rudeness! "Exclaimed Harris. " I didn't expect anything else from a pirate ..."

- "I can't give ya all my time Sir, you know there's a price on me head! "

- "You mean that you don't have time because you're afraid of being located by my droids ..."

- "Yeah... so ? " Said the voice after a short pause. "Are ya ready? "

- "I am," replied Harris.

- "Well, synchronize yer transmitter on Maddox's computer, I take care of the rest. "

Harris calibrated his watch to the frequency of the director's computer. A few series of beeps followed.

"Here, do ya have any idea of what the password is? "

Harris thought for a moment, tapping the desk with the tips of his cold fingers while considering some options.

- "Try 'Nora'."

The screen lit up.

- "Welcome Mr. Director. " A female robotic voice said.

- "Haha! And ya say that Technoïde is supposed to be at the forefront of technology in security! " The voice on the other side of the transmitter exclaimed.

- "Keep your comments to yourself " Harris shouted in an exasperated tone. "You try and open the confidential files instead, those are guarded by REAL codes! "

- "Nothing is impossible for a pirate, Vice-Director! "

- "It will be 'Director' soon, and I remind you that this act makes you more of a traitor than a pirate. "Harris added mockingly.

- "A well paid traitor! "

The files appeared on screen, but a red square appeared.

- "Let's see ..." The pirate says.

A long series of numbers appeared, gradually filling up the screen. After a few seconds, the code was cracked, the files were accessible. Harris watched every piece of information they contained.

"I transferred it all to yer computer, ya will have constant access, and ya won't need any access codes in the future ..."

- "Tell me ..." Harris replied. "Would you be interested in full immunity in exchange of your services? "

The voice seemed to think.

"Take it or leave it…..your choice "

- "Ya Technoid's agents are still the kings of dirty tricks ... We've all seen what happened to Blackbones's so called 'immunity'! "

- " Just so you know, the cancellation of Sonny's immunity was not ordered by the Technoïd's Director. Everything was planned by ex-general Bleylock… it was a personal revenge."

The download ended. Harris turned off the director's computer.

- "Maybe I'll take ya up on that offer..."The pirate contemplated. "I'll discuss this with the others. It certainly is an offer that would suit us well. "

Harris stood up. His transmitter buzzed. A small hologram appeared on his wrist, displaying a droid.

- "The Director prepares to leave the laboratory Sir. "

- "Good. " Harris said. "We'll resume this conversation later if you wish. I'll give you time to think about my offer. "

He cut off communication abruptly and hurriedly paced out of the office.

"So THAT is your secret plan..." He thought, as the door closed behind him in a last, dull thud.

To be continued….


	2. Double Impact

**Chapter 2: Double Impact.**

She was sitting in front of the bay window of her room, in a small egg-shaped chair. The snow was falling in large flakes that day. Mei was unconsciously looking at it, falling like a white waterfall in front of her window. She was wondering what it was that had affected her so much the past couple of days.

The rush of victory ? The crash of Genesis ? The stress of the matches ? Her future at stake ?

The fear and anger in Thran's eyes...

There was a knock on the door. Mei sat upright, dispelling the concern in her eyes as she pressed the switch near her chair to open the door. D'Jok appeared on the threshold, but she didn't even give him sideways glance….

- "How are you Mei? We didn't see you much these days..."

- "I'm thinking…"

- " 'bout what ?" her boyfriend resumed, approaching. "Don't you want to talk with me ?" He added with a smile.

Mei slowly turned her seat around until she faces him…

- "It's a bit complicated ... I'm not feeling very well here right now. I haven't felt well since the Cup to be honest..." She added, toying with her hair while as she thought, trying to hide a brief stab of guilt.

D'Jok sat on her bed.

- "Sorry about the other day, I didn't think you were really serious ..."

- "That's the problem. " His girlfriend said. "I feel like I'm the only one who needs a break right now, but everyone else wants to give it their all... Because of that I don't dare saying too much about going on a break in front of the others..."

- "I don't think Aarch will like this ..." D'Jok sighed, scratching his neck. "And I don't think I will either…" He added, pouting a little.

Mei sat on his lap and hugged him.

- "I just need to patch myself up a bit. I won't give you up. I won't let you down..."

- "You bet ! Otherwise I'm gonna get me some pirates to come after you, even it means I have to face your mother!"

- "Stop badmouthing my parents! They're not as bad as you think! "

Silence was restored for a moment.

- "Mei ?"

- "Yes ?"

- "You won't stop football eh ? You will come back right? "

- "... Let's just say that I have some choices to make, and I'll have to prioritize…other things..."

A second knock on the door indicated another visitor had come.

- "Hi !" Shouted Micro-Ice, appearing at the entrance." Oops ... sorry to bother you ... I just came to see how our princess was doing"

- "It's okay." Mei said, standing up. "I was going to join you guys anyway." She added with a smile.

The three players left the room and walked quietly through the hallway towards the common room.

"By the way..." Mei asked hesitantly. "Do you have any news on Ahito? "

Micro-Ice lost for a moment the childish spark which usually shone in his blue eyes.

- "Let's just say that Thran didn't come out of his room much either..." D'Jok replied.

- "So I think we're also gonna have to worry about the 'big bro' here !" Added Micro-Ice with a smile in a vain attempt to comfort Mei.

Mei did not press the issue any further. Before arriving in the last corridor leading to the common room, she stood still and observed the elevator which ascended to the office of their coach. D'Jok stood beside her.

- "Do you want me to go with you? " He asked.

Mei did not blink at all at that question but kept her gaze fixed. He knew that expression.

- "Thank you D'Jok, but I prefer to go alone. I will join you later. "

- "As you wish ... good luck Mei. "

- "Good luck ?" Shouted Micro-Ice, surprised. "Good luck doing what? "

The three Snowkids parted at the corner of the hallway as the tall defender took the elevator, stepping inside with less confidence than her posture might let on otherwise.

**oOo**

The common room was already occupied by Mark, absorbed by some program on the holo-TV, Rocket and Tia who were talking about an upcoming rendezvous, and Yuki, who was listening to a song with her headphones, looking pensive. Micro-Ice and D'Jok quietly entered.

- "So, what's going on with Mei ?" Micro-ice said, attracting the attention of everyone in the room except for Yuki.

D'Jok left himself fall on the sofa with a sigh.

- "She wants to take a break ..." He said.

- "A break ?" Micro-Ice repeated. "Does it mean she will leave… ? " He added meekly.

- "Quiet you guys! " Mark shouted while turning up the sound of the holo-TV.

A special edition of the afternoon news was broadcasted.

- "_Good evening, and welcome back to our special broadcast on the crisis shaking the Koran's station at the north of Mebaï.__In case you just tuned in, a few minutes ago a major explosion occurred on the surface of the second major moon orbiting Akillian.__ The number of __serious injuries is an estimated one hundred amongst the miners and is expected to rise. The total number of casualties is unknown as of yet. As to the cause of the accident, experts say they have no explanation as of yet…"_

Despite the horrible announcement from the broadcast, the room was unusually silent for a moment.

- "My parents are there…. " Mark said, that one sentence betraying the turmoil of emotions inside his chest.

His cellphone rang at that very moment. He answered the call, relieved at the appearance of his mother face.

- "Mom..." He sighed. "I just saw what happened on the holo-TV..."

- "Don't worry honey, we're okay..."

She was barely audible above the noise of rescue teams and sirens filling the air.

"Your father has a broken leg and some additional minor injuries, but otherwise nothing serious, don't worry ..."

Mark did not answer immediately, knowing from the way his mother talked that that wasn't all she had to say.

"But ... our house ... our neighborhood ... everything is completely destroyed ..." She said, tears welling up in her eyes as her voice cracked. "It was so horrible ..." She continued, now crying without restraint.

- "I'm coming!" Mark shouted determinedly.

- "No ! You stay where you are. Your friends need you... "His mother replied.

- **"You** need me." The young Snowkid countered. "I'm coming as fast as possible. Take care of yourself in the meantime."

Mark ended the phone call and let himself fall on the sofa, obviously upset. Rocket turned off the holo-TV, turning the room even quieter. Yuki, who had removed her headphones, looked at Mark with a sorry look full of pity. Mark was usually one of the main positivists in the team and certainly one to loosen a tense atmosphere. But now he was sitting there in the same state of despair as Thran had been four days before, in that exact same spot on the sofa.

**oOo**

Aarch office was spacious and clean. The glass floor covering most of the room gave whoever walked upon it a scarily good sense of exactly how far up they really were. All around, large windows intersected the space otherwise made up of brick-red walls, the former through which the snowy plains of Akillian could be seen. Right next to the entrance facing the desk of the coach hung a holographic screen displaying the upcoming matches and the data of the opposing teams.

While standing in the center of the room, Mei explained her decision to the coach.

- "So that's what you wanted to talk about the last time? Aarch asked.

Mei nodded. The coach stood up, folded his hands behind his back and faced the white plains over which a light breeze of air was blowing.

It had stopped snowing.

"It is true that I noticed you were rather distant towards the others, which is not like you at all…"

He turned around.

"I received the results of your physical examination, and it appears that your natural energy has run low since the Cup final. On the other hand, you know it will be difficult for us to play without you on defense, especially with the upcoming match against the Wambas approaching…"

- "But, Coach ..." Mei interrupted. "Mark would also be a good defender; you know that as well as I do. And after that match we'll have a long break before the start of the next season…."

- "A season in which you won't play without training ?" Aarch asked, irritated. "But... as you said Mark would make a good defender to replace you … and we DO have a long period of relative inactivity ahead of us… plus, Dame Simbaï would have insisted you'd rest anyway…"

Mei felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She knew that despite the coach's tough-guy attitude, Aarch was more sensitive to his team's feelings than he would let on normally.

"I know that you have other projects which you want to engage with... but whether they allow you to still prepare for the next season in time…"

He turned silent.

"You have two months Mei. After that you're free to rejoin the team, or decide on another path…"

Mei couldn't help but release a sigh of relief.

- "Thank you Coach ... I really need this. And I'll be back by then, don't worry. "

- "I hope so."

She reached the doorway while thanking her coach again. When the door opened, she suddenly came face to face with Mark. Her smile faded when seeing how distraught and worried he looked. Something was wrong.

- "Can I see Aarch? " He asked.

- "Of course, I was just leaving... "

Mark rushed into the coach's office. Mei was alone in front of the metal door, suddenly wanton for company.

**oOo**

The rest of Snowkids occupying the common room tried to make sense of all the bad news. They had to admit to themselves that the joy of the past couple of days now suddenly had a bitter taste and even their victory seemed insignificant compared to the drama that was unfolding before their eyes.

- "I can't believe this is happening... First Ahito, then Mei and now Mark." Micro-Ice yelled, feeling overwhelmed.

- "Yeah ... I'm almost wondering who's next." D'Jok sighed.

- " Come on, there's nothing to worry about…." Rocket said, trying to lessen the tension of the situation.

- "But if Mark and Mei are leaving, who will be on defense? We have no-one to take that place…" Tia asked.

- "That's an excellent question… " Yuki replied.

- "Mark is leaving? " Mei asked as she entered the room, looking worried.

- "Mei !" Tia's exclaimed. "How are you ?"

- "How did things go with Aarch?" D'Jok asked.

- "He allowed me a two-month break to think about my projects, but only on the condition that Mark would replace me….so if he's also leaving..."

- "And there's no doubt about that… " Rocket added.

- "What's going on ? I just ran into him, he looked so nervous. " Mei said as she sat down on the sofa.

- "There was an explosion on the moon where his parents live. They're okay, but their house was destroyed and his father has a broken leg. " D'Jok explained.

Mei grew more anxious as her bad feeling turned out to be justified.

- " Speaking of which…" Tia added." The Mebaï moon falls within domain my parents are working as diplomats. I could ask them for details on the explosion, and maybe they'll be able to help Mark's parents. "

- "Don't worry Mei; we will manage to find another defender…" Rocket said.

Mei seemed to have collected her wits at that one.

- "No... Mark's problem is much more important than mine. If I have to stay I will stay, I won't let you guys down…. "

- "Unless we recruit someone !" Micro-Ice exclaimed. " Whadda ya think, Captain ?" He added in an exited voice, eyeing D'Jok expectantly.

- "I said it's too early to talk about finding replacements. Plus, I think we have to take care of Thran first… "

- "What do you mean ? » Yuki asked, worried.

- "I know he is more occupied with worrying about Ahito right now, but there will be changes in the team and I want him to be part of it like everybody else in the team. We can't allow him isolate himself now, he needs us… "

With these words, D'Jok gave Mei a pointed look.

- "You're right." Rocket replied. "We're resuming our training tomorrow…. and a distracted defender is a bad defender." He added, smiling.

- "Well, aren't you guys coming to fetch the big brother ?" Micro-Ice exclaimed, already impatient.

The players stood up one by one, happy to have restored at least a sense of their usual careless mood.

- "Wait ..." Yuki shouted out, despite her feeling of guilt… "... He's not... in his room... "

The snow came falling down once again.

* * *

><p>Mebaï moon.<p>

The dark purple and blue shade of the planet's surface has earned it the nickname of "Black Pearl". It was a small moon orbiting Akillian at some million miles away, a place inhabited by middle class people and with few mineral resources. Overall, it was a small place of little importance to the interplanetary system.

Except today. Today all eyes were on her.

The small station B-2, called Koran, was still asleep. Technically, the nights were short here, about four hours, as were the days. In order to not disturb the biological clock from its inhabitants, Technoïde had created holographic emissions which illuminated the sky at 'normal' daytime hours and which went out at times it was supposed to be 'night'.

At the current hour, the holographic shield was slowly charging up as the first faint light of the artificial 'day' began illuminating the orange streets. A little girl, woken early, stepped into the school's hover bus on her way to class. The sky was clear, as there were no clouds to be seen on the moon. Only the giant planet of Akillian took up the whole view, seemingly so close…

The shuttle left. Sitting near the window, the little girl watched the sky to see if any vessel was leaving for the stars. What she saw that day, however, would remain with her for the rest of her life…

A white light came down from the sky.

- " W-what the - ! "The shuttle's driver shouted out…

Boom.

When she woke up, the vehicle in which she left that morning had crashed to the ground. The windows were broken. Gradually, the sound of alarms started filling the skies. Though distant at first, they came closer and closer. Through the dust-soiled window, the little girl saw a black smoke rising up into the sky. The Shuttle's pilot helped her friends get out of the wreckage as best as he could, but his emergency instructions were barely audible due to the lingering ringing in her ear caused by the explosion.

Yes, that day, Mebaï became famous. Or rather, infamous. Despite its small size, this was the first place to be hit. Disfigured by a black crater, the Koran station was reduced to a place of panic, alarms, shouting and fire.

The journalists arrived in the afternoon, moving as close as they could to the security perimeter around the crash. A journalist, talking to a small floating camera was explaining the gravity of the situation to the millions of viewers. Somewhere in the streets, a man sitting on a sidewalk had his broken leg treated, a woman was crying at his side. His face was bleeding.

**oOo**

Aiur, Senate seat.

A door opens noisily; two people walking quickly to the central hall, their footsteps echoing through the gigantic black corridor. One of them is a woman wearing an elegant jade-colored dress; the other is a man with hair as white as snow. They walked so fast they were almost running. Following them was a counselor trying to catch up with them.

- "We were waiting for you! And don't forget! All the members of the Senate are present ! Choose your words carefully !" He yelled after them.

The two people hurried into a small dark room with two guards and a small shuttle.

- "I hope things will be fine..." Sighed the green-robed woman in an exceedingly anguished tone of voice.

- "Don't worry." Replied her companion with white hair." The Akillian President will support us. "

As they entered the small shuttle, the base lit up blue. An entrance opened in front of them and chased away the darkness, revealing an immense hall consisting of bleachers and seats filled by hundreds of people. Small balconies overlooking the crowd down below had especially important guests seated in them. Not just the head of the Senate, but also representatives of all known races, all species, all planets, moons and islands groups, from the farthest corners of the known galaxy.

A small Cyclops standing on a balcony hovering over the entrance quickly announced the arrival of the long-awaited guests.

- "Mrs. and Mr. Dalma, Akillians, Ambassadors of the Obia moon ! "

Murmurs of relief buzzed through the crowd before it fell silent. The shuttle slowly came up to the largest balcony, belonging to the seven members of the Senate. The secretary to the senate, standing at their side, stood up for exchanging formalities. He was a very well dressed Wamba with a rather high-pitched voice.

- "Dear Obia's Ambassadors, at the occasion of this highly important report, we cordially invite you to divulge the specifics of your finding with the prestigious members of the Senate, and…"

His speech was cut short representative from Unadian, a woman, imposing by both her size and her hollow, metallic voice.

- "Enough with the fancy talking ! What the hell happened ?"

- " Well, well... aren't we concerned all of a sudden..." The representative from the Wamba's explained sarcastically." And exactly HOW long did you say you had an interest in their little moon…? "

The Unadian glared at him with eyes glowing red in anger. Her people weren't exactly known to be patient.

- "The mines from Mebaï are vital in providing us with Tridirium ! It's an essential metal for my people ! " She bit back with a growl.

-" Come on... let's stay calm everyone. Let these young people explain themselves" The secretary said, slightly worried at the growing tension.

The white-haired man spoke.

- "All we know for now is that, according to eyewitness testimonies, the explosion on B-2 Koran was caused by… an unidentified projectile... "

At these words the crowd let out cries of amazement and shock, and heated debates and speculation flared up again, filling the room with noise.

- "Silence ! Quiet please ! " The secretary cried out.

While the secretary managed to restore some order in the room, the Unadians' representative had her eyes locked on the two Obia's ambassadors, looking accusingly..

- "You mean ... that the Mebaï moon was the target of an attack ?"

- "That's not what he said..." The second ambassador said. "My husband here only said that this disaster was caused by some external object, which means that there is likelihood that this was not a man-made projectile, maybe something like a meteorite escaping the radar system. Let's not give in to panic and paranoia so soon…. "

- "She's right." the Xzion spokesmen spoke firmly. "Let us carefully contemplate this before doing anything rash. Making accusations just assuming that this was an attack could be catastrophic…"

Opposing the Senate's balcony sat the most important person after the senators. Sitting in the shadow of the latter's balcony, the Technoïde's director was delighted to see these big shots quarrel amongst each other over such trivial matters. He motioned to Harris, who stood near him, to ask their secretary the permission to comment on the discussion. Complying, the secretary announced the director's call to attention.

- "The Technoïde's Director would like to comment on this issue."

The members of the Senate looked at each other curiously, wondering what Maddox had to say. After exchanging some approving glances, the representative of Akillian, an elderly woman with an air of dignity and wisdom, activated his speaker by gently pressing a button on her holographic lightened table.

- "Permission granted. What say you, Director Maddox? "

He stepped out of the shadow hanging over his seat and spoke.

- "Why should we speculate over something so obvious ?" He shouted angrily, almost patronizingly. "Who of you is so naïve as to believe this explosion was a natural occurrence ! I don't believe it for a second ! A small meteorite ? We have hundreds of satellite's monitoring the skies !"

- "What's your point, Director ?" The Wamba's representative asked.

- "My point is that this was NOT an accident ! There are criminal minds behind this tragedy, I know it ! And be assured I will find them! Do you have any idea how much money Technoïde lost because of this disaster ? Of course..." He added quickly. "…there are also the victims…"

- "It is true that the projectile impacted near your main structures..., Are you saying that this attack was directed against your firm, Director ?" The spokesmen of the Xzion asked.

- "Hey ! Don't forget that this attack also deprives MY people of a part of its necessary Tridirium! " The Unadian woman exclaimed.

- "But director….who would want to openly oppose Technoïde in such a gravely destructive act ?" Added the Wambas' senator.

- "No doubt the pirates make the top of the list, wouldn't you agree… ?"

Suddenly breaking his usual silence, the voice of the Obscurantis' Shadows representative continued in a macabre tone;

"There is no indication or evidence as of yet to prove that they were NOT involved in the attack on shadow archipelago.. " He Continued.

The murmur in the crowd continued, and the room was abuzz once more. Nobody wanted to talk about Sonny Blackbones's scheme shortly after the attack on the Shadows' archipelago, a strategy which had greatly humiliated the Technoïde and caused the two Akillian ambassadors to testify against the Director. The senators, therefore, preferred not to directly oppose the indirect accusations from their Obscurantis counterpart.

- "Don't be so sure of that master Shaloon 'Sha. " Maddox continued heatedly. "I know my enemies. The pirates operate in the shadows, not anywhere near Akillian. I would rather look for the guilty party much closer to Mebaï…to those who fear Technoïde... "

The whole room held its breath.

"For me, it is clear that the tribe Awa 'tokai is the true culprit of the attack! " Maddox concluded.

The Wambas' representative leaped up, roaring from the depths of his throat. The head of the Xenons rose too, looking furious.

- "You have no proof!"

Though his gaze was unbearable, Maddox did not blink.

- "I think we all agree this tribe is no longer your concern, not since this incident ..."

- " How DARE you accuse the Awa 'tokai! These Xenons are a proud people! They knew very well of your lust for their metal and refused your sneaky business deals, and for that you hunted them down and chased them off their own planet like a bunch of animals!"

- " And exactly WHAT part of your story DOESN'T eliminate them as prime suspects in this obvious attack on one of Technoïde's primary metal mining moons?" The director countered.

The Xenon spokesman grunted and exhaled through his widened nostrils.

- "Mr. Director ..." The Wamba senator timidly replied. "Do I have to remind you that the members of the tribe you mentioned were also closely related to the Wamba people ? You cannot accuse both the Xenons and our race without any evidence…. "

- "I will soon have all the evidence AND the political support I need to bring these criminals to justice, senator Woo-Bashi ..."

The Obia's ambassadors felt well useless now. Useless… and worried. The director proved himself to be capable of achieving anything he set his mind to. Except that, this time, the stakes were higher than normal… and due to their disagreements, the members of the Senate weren't unified in stopping him either…

- "While waiting for any leads in your investigation, we first must find a solution to the Unadien people's Tridirium problem. That is the crisis at hand, and this should be our main priority. Let us focus on this for now instead of wasting time accusing people, if there are guilty parties at all." Replied the old Akillian's representative.

- "No matter…. I am a patient man" Maddox said smugly.

The meeting was adjourned. The Xenon chief left the room, his heart overflowing with hatred. The other members and the rest of the crowd left as well, feeling lost, confused and dismayed.

Only Maddox left in good spirits. He knew exactly where he was going.

To be Continued….


	3. Grey Snow

**Chapter 3: Grey Snow. **

Two more days went by...

The music played softly. The rhythm was only audible through the headphones, calm, slow and soothing. From the perspective of the listener, the flakes were falling down in a swirly manner, appearing as if from an immaculate nothingness. The sky seemed to be missing, replaced with an infinite white, an endless mass mimicking the plains below. Heaven and earth were one. These small pieces of cold frozen water were falling by the hundreds. As they were spiraling down, a grey smoke rose up against them, thin and weak. Then it disappeared, as the whiteness of the flakes dominated the scene again. Moments later the puff of grey smoke returned momentarily, before dying out and the memory of its existence erased by the purity of the sky. A show which seemed to go on endlessly…

Thran was lying on his back, knees slightly raised, hands folded on his stomach. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to captivate the moment, drinking it in and firmly embedding it in the corner of his mind for as long as he could. He took the cigarette which was hanging loosely on the edge of his lips, tapped it slightly to get rid of the ashes with an ease betraying practice, and then put it back in its place gently. When he opened his eyes again, he saw three figures hovering above him. Watching the falling flakes for such a long time had caused his vision to go blurry, causing him to blink in an attempt to focus. He narrowed his slanting eyes to the point that they almost looked like two black, oblique slits.

With a little bit of concentration, Thran was finally able to make out the individual faces. D'Jok, Rocket, and Micro-Ice stood around him, gazing at him with a gaze betraying a shared feeling of surprise, disappointment, and perhaps, a hint of disgust.

- " Oh ... hello…guys ..." Thran whispered, his forced smile betraying his discomfort about being caught.

D'Jok sighed, obviously annoyed.

- " First you don't show your face around the academy and now you're smoking again ? You're crossing the line buddy ..." He shouted, not even trying to hide his obvious disapproval.

- "What?" Thran yelled back, his hearing impaired by the continuous stream of music from his headphones.

Micro-Ice crouched at his side and playfully yanked the headphones from Thran's ears, only to put them on his own head instead. He seemed to be rather content with Thran's choice of music.

- "When did you resume smoking? " D'Jok asked as he helped the young defender get up from ground.

- "Oh..this..." he replied, tapping his cigarette. "…..since my brother is lying to me about his health."

- "If uncle Aarch learns about this you're toast…" Rocked spoke up. "On top of that, you're not showing up at mandatory trainings anymore... "

- "No need to worry about me… but eh... you guys won't tell on me, right ?"

- "Nah, the last thing we need is a third player missing. " D'Jok replied.

- "What are you talking about ? " Thran asked, now sounding worried.

He quickly glanced over to the three girls who had just passed the double glass door.

- " That's why we're here, to give you the heads-up on the situation."

- " And what situation might that be ? " The young defender said, now more and more intrigued.

- "Well, about Mark's parents ..." The young captain said. "He asked Uncle's permission to join them on the Mebaï moon, and of course he granted it. Now he's waiting for the Embassy to clear him for the voyage. "

- "Ok... is that it?"

- "Oh, and Mei will leave the team for a while too."

The frown on Thran's forehead deepened. These last couple of days he almost felt like he didn't really live in the same world as his teammates anymore…

- "Simbaï gave her a warning after the results from her post-cup health examination came in." D'Jok replied. "Since her natural energy level is quite low she wants to take a break. Aarch gave her two months off to reflect on her projects and get some rest. "

- "Projects ?"

- "I don't really know what she means with that ... and she doesn't want to talk about it. Not even with me..."

Thran exhaled, blowing grey smoke through his nostrils which slowly swirled up into the air and thinned to nothing.

- "Girls..." Micro-Ice sighed, playing with the headphone's cord absent-mindedly.

- "What about you ? Got any news from Ahito ?" D'Jok inquired.

-"Still nothing..." Thran said while making an attempt at getting his headphones back. "Simbaï said she would contact me as soon as something came up."

Meanwhile, the three girls approached the small group.

- "Well ..." Mei sighed. "Looks like I'm not going anywhere after all….."

- "It's not sure yet, we should wait for Mark to come back…." Rocket said.

- " We shouldn't wait too long to make a decision, the next match is coming soon." D'Jok replied.

- "It's true. The Wambas didn't waste any time in challenging us for a rematch." Tia chimed in.

- "Good ! This time I'll stand my ground !" Yuki added firmly.

- "Oh riiight ! To think I almost forgot about your 'amazing' display of goalkeeping talent against those three-toed non-talents" D'Jok teased.

The young goalkeeper, cheeks flushed in embarrassment, immediately protesting D'Jok's statement – not in the least because he mocked her commitment to the match.

- "It was one hell of a match, we almost had to say goodbye to the Cup this time!" Micro-Ice countered, standing up for Yuki.

- " Thanks heaven Ahito was there to pull us together..."

Before he even finished his sentence, Rocket already knew he had said too much and fell silent for a moment.

"...I'm sorry Thran, I didn't mean to…to….."

- "It's okay Rocket, don't sweat it ..." Thran said, throwing his cigarette bud away into a heap of fresh snow. "Allright!" He spoke up, attempting to look casual. "Aren't we going to see Mark ?"

**oOo**

A few minutes later the group entered the common room where Mark was waiting for them to inform them on Aarch's decision

- "So ?" D'Jok asked flat-out.

- " I'm leaving. It took some time and effort, but I got permission to come aboard a rescue ship for Mebaï. I have one hour to pack my bags. I ... I'm really sorry. I know I let you guys down..."

- "Don't worry about it Mark. We would all do the same in your place. " Rocket replied reassuringly, his statement followed by approving looks and nods from his teammates.

After exchanging hugs and shaking hands, Mark said;

- "Well, all that's left to do now is pack my stuff. I'll come back as fast as I can. You can't possibly humiliate the Wamba's without me there to mock them!"

He slowly walked towards the exit, but just before leaving he stopped and said something over the back of his shoulders.

"Oh by the way Mei, I don't know what he meant with it, but Aarch told me "it" was still ok and that you shouldn't worry."

She smiled at this, though a feeling a bit awkward.

- "So… does that mean that if Ahito doesn't return anytime soon ..." Micro-ice started.

- "….we'll have to find a new member ? " Yuki finished his sentence.

- "I believe we have no choice. Let's go see what Aarch thinks about it…" D'Jok said.

- "Happy now? " Micro-Ice said jokingly, staring at Mei.

The latter one was looking both relieved and embarrassed.

- " If you ask whether I'm happy for finally getting a break from your tantrums, then the answer is yes…" She replied semi-serious, folding her arms as she looked away.

- " I know EXACTLY how you feel…." Yuki sighed.

The little striker pouted and sat behind the sofa sulking, which wasn't very convincing with the laughter of the other players filling the room.

**oOo**

The hour passed quickly, perhaps too quickly. Mark was driven to the nearest space platform. In a matter of seconds he disappeared into space. With a faint but distinctive sense of loss, the remaining Snowkids returned to the Stadium. As they took the elevator to get up to the common room, Aarch announced through the microphones his intent to have a meeting for a very important briefing.

- " I told you, I knew it! It just FEELS like a new member is going to join us ! " Micro-Ice exclaimed.

The briefing room was made up of pale red walls, the windows on the sloping ceiling letting the light through which lit up the grey metal tables and bluish benches, which faced the big hologram screen illuminated in the same hue. This area somehow reminded its frequent visitors of Aarch's office. The latter one was facing the team, waiting to see what he had to say.

- "As you know ..." He began in a solemn tone of voice. "With the departure of Mark, and with Mei following soon, we will be one player short for the upcoming match…. Clamp ?"

The inventor activated an holographic animated pattern and added;

- "At the moment we still expect Yuki to replace Ahito during the upcoming matches. However, Mei will leave an empty defender post which can't be replaced by Mark, you all know why by now…. "

- "What bring us to the following point : we have to search a new member to reinforce the team the upcoming weeks." The coach said. " Which reminds me... from tomorrow onwards, all trainings will be compulsory again. " He added, giving Thran a dark look.

- "Ah ! You see ! I knew it ! " Micro-Ice yelled.

- "You have something to share with the group Micro-Ice ? " Aarch said.

- "Uh ... no. No Coach. " He replied, scratching his head awkwardly.

- "I'm open to any suggestions, so please….. " Added the coach.

The team exchanged a few puzzled looks before, almost unanimously, focusing their attention on Thran.

- "What ? " He asked, snapping out of his thoughts the moment he realized he was the focus of everyone's attention all of a sudden. " Oh no ! I have plenty of cousins, but Yuki's the only one who knows how to play ! I won't drag my entire family into this ! "He exclaimed.

After a few minutes of suggestions on which the team didn't seem to agree, Aarch decided to take a dive into his old files on Akillian's potential players.

Thran, staring into the distance, eventually noticed Dame Simbaï that send him a discreet sign near the round door of the entrance. Aarch nodded quickly, and continued his explanation for the upcoming training.

Dame Simbaï stopped near the corner of the hallway leading to the central lift.

- " You have some news Dame Simbaï ? Is something the matter with Ahito? " Thran asked, worried.

- "Your brother woke up this morning. " Simbaï said. " He just moved from the intensive care to the recuperation center, but he's already anxious to see you. " She added with a smile.

Thran's face lit up for a moment before resuming in a more serious tone.

- "Is he all right ? "

- "He is stable…." Dame Simbaï said reassuringly, but, after a short silence, she added:

"I'm so sorry about all of this Thran….. I just don't understand how I could have missed this during the health examinations..."

The corridor's lights were barely lit, the only light was coming from a blue bar running alongside the wall up to the elevator. Sometimes they could hear the voice of Aarch through the door at the end of the hall, interrupting the silence that had fallen between the medic and the defender.

- "It happens... ….and I want you to know I still trust you and your judgment, so don't worry. " Thran said. " So…when can I see him ? " He asked in a more joyful tone of voice.

- "Within two days, I let him rest for a moment, but it's not easy, he can't settle down when he's about to see you again."

Thran smiled warmly at this, his eyes narrowing as the smile crept across his face.

"You know ..." Simbaï started hesitantly. "It is possible that, until we precisely determine the reason of his suffering, he will probably…you know…"

- " be suspended..." Thran sighed.

- " More or less….Let's just say that, at the very least, he can't train at his usual level. I didn't tell him yet though…I just…I don't know whether it would be better to... " Simbaï said, hesitantly.

- "I'll break the news to him, don't you worry about that " Thran said reassuringly.

As Dame Simbaï headed to the elevator, the spherical door of the briefing room suddenly opened, chasing away the blue darkness of the hallway with its light. As the others team-members poured into the hallway, Thran turned toward them with a smile.

A genuine one.

* * *

><p>Shiloe.<p>

A heap of stones, rock and gigantic meteors lost in an asteroid field. A place thought to be unreachable and deserted. Sometimes mentioned in children's bedtime stories, media gossip, and sometimes, the topic of late-hour conversations in back-alley bars…the kind of conversations not spoken out aloud.

However, there are a few people who know the roads into the archipelago. These are the people who sail without worry, maneuvering thoughtlessly around the rocks and slipping through the gaps in between asteroids created by natural impacts.

Many of these people are merchants, hustlers, anarchists, idealists, artists. All of them are directly or indirectly against the oppression of Technoïde meet. All of them meet here. Former criminals, fugitives... they were numbering in the hundreds, perhaps even thousands.

The insides of this giant anthill were overflowing with the most incredible treasure. Technology still unknown to the general public, prototypes, plans and drawings stolen from the Technoïde, ancient relics, rare mechanical parts and computer software, all of which could never be attained on the legal market place.

More than a paradise for treasure hunters, it was a place of rest and refuge for those in need. Anyone who swore an oath to never disclose any information about the lost archipelago would have a job and a roof over his head. Though their business was shady at the very least, Shiloe's pirates rarely had bad intentions...

The convoy was supposed to arrive in the evening. The shed was quite silent, thought below the landing platform, the market still swarming with people despite the late hour. Schedules or biological time clocks were hardly respected here. Pirates always had to be prepared for any kind of threat, evidenced by their capacity of adaptation to any situation.

The large flying containers finally arrived, landing on the platform with a dim thud. Beneth almost lose his favorite hat again to the gust of wind their arrival caused. He readjusted his dark glasses and motioned the pilot to get out of the cockpit. A multitude of small robots quickly swarmed into the barely opened containers, while the pilot watching the scene with a discontent frown.

- " The trust you guys put in fella's like me who served years at Shiloe is really heartwarming " The pilot muttered sarcastically.

He was a man of medium size with a thick coat, who made no real attempt to get out of his cabin.

- "Come on Linus, this is just a formality... You KNOW we always want to be sure there aren't any sensors or transmitters placed outside your containers, inside your containers, as well as inside goods, out-…"

- "Yea fine, fine ... I know your reasons, just making sure you won't be caught by Technoïde..." Linus said, dusting off his black-stained overall absent-mindedly

- "Well, let's see if everything's ok ..."

Beneth wiped out a holographic tablet from his pocket, and compared the ship's data with results brought by one of the little robot who just finished his work.

"Looks good to me… Aaarrtiiiee! " He yelled.

Linus coughed audibly, holding out his hand expectantly.

"Oh right, I almost forgot ! " Beneth exclaimed.

He picked up a briefcase which was standing next to him on the ground, and handed it over to the grumpy pilot.

"This is for you, mate."

Linus opened the briefcase and discovered, perfectly piled-up, thick packs of freshly cut money. After unloading and storing the cargo, Linus left. Beneth sat on one of the boxes lying on the ground. He took out a small can that he drank just after putting it on his cheeks to refresh his face.

- " Ben… Psssst, Ben ! "

Beneth looked around for a moment to see where that familiar voice came from.

- "Beneth ! I'm down here! "

It turned out to see Artie, who was in a small metal tunnel just below the surface, his face just visible through the bars of the ventilation shaft, the shadow of said bars partially overshadowing his face.

- "Artie ! Damnit I've been waiting for you for an hour! " Beneth yelled angrily.

- "Sorry, but you know what will happen to me if they find out I left my post! I did the best I could to get here unnoticed. " He replied in an overly anxious tone, looking left and right to see if he wasn't being spied upon. " So ? Do ya have news from the outside world? " He asked with a cheerful smile.

- "Not really... For now the galaxy is still preoccupied with Mebaï. I hope it won't compromise our plans. " Beneth sighed, passing his drink through the grid. "At any rate, I still think it's rather odd that such a distant, insignificant moon got attacked. "

- "You think someone wants to frame us? Artie asked, still halfway in the underground darkness

- "The best thing to do right now is to wait and see what happens next..." Beneth said.

His holo-watch began to beep. Corso appeared in a holographic image.

- "Meeting at HQ in ten minutes. Things look important, no dallying. »

The image disappeared. After a short moment of silence, Artie replied;

- " My boss will surely kill me this time. "

**oOo**

A metal footbridge was going down to the center of a large circular room. In the middle of it stood a round table where maps, holograms, diagrams and plans stolen from the Technoïde were displayed, continually reviewed and corrected by the pirates who passed them around. The screens on the walls lit the room in a dark, red light, giving the room a real threatening vibe.

In the center of the room, Corso and Sonny Blackbones were absorbed in the report from a pirate spy.

- "This doesn't look good Sonny. Why would Technoïde need so much Tridirium all of a sudden ?" Corso asked, worried.

Sonny seemed lost in his own thoughts. What use would this metal be for Technoïde ?

- "I don't know. We have to find out what they're up to. And I've just figured out a way to do it. "

- "I don't like that tone of voice Sonny." Beneth launched as soon as he came in, just followed by Artie.

- "This is all a bad sign for us…..." whispered Artie.

Sonny turned around, speaking in a louder voice.

- "We've just learned that Technoïde has doubled its Tridirium consumption for no apparent reason."

The rest of the pirates ceased theirs activities at once and came closer to listen to their leader.

"And as you all know, Mebaï's moon was hit by an attack of unknown origin, two days ago, and it destroyed the mining installations of all its firms."

A hologram displayed in the center of the room showed the latest footages about Mebaï.

- "As you can easily suspect, our plans will be completely changed. " Corso replied.

- "And this will allow us to ferret out what Technoïde uses all this Tridirium for." Sonny added, under the attentive looks of the pirates. "I will send a team to Jadena, one of the mining planets near Akillian. This is where Technoïde mines the majority of its Tridirium, most of which is mined by Unadiens."

A hologram displayed the small pale-green planet.

"We will take advantage of all the media attention focused to Mebaï and the surrounding planets' safety, to discretely infiltrate Jadena and find out what's happening there."

- "Using the attack on Mebaï as a diversion? Well thought of Sonny. " Corso replied.

- "I have a question. " Beneth spoke up. "Everyone knows that the pirates are the number one enemy of Technoïde, and this direct assault on its firm has not been claimed by anyone else. Don't you think that someone's trying to frame us?

- "My thoughts exactly…" Sonny said. " I will personally analyze the information filtered from Senate data streams. We must find out who launched this attack…"

After the two separate missions were finalized and handed out, the room emptied slowly. Sonny, leaning heavily on the round table in front of Jadena's hologram, seemed lost in thoughts. The only thing illuminating his face was the dim light of the image in front of him.

- "You think this is one of their nasty tricks? " Corso requested.

- "With Technoïde you just never know... " Sonny said. "Especially not when dealing with Maddox. I have a feeling he knows more about the origin of this attack than he is letting on..."

**oOo**

The fortress gradually emptied as night approached. Of course, there was no real night on the Genesis. As was the case with Mebaï, days and nights were artificially regulated in a programmed sequence.

Only droids, like housekeeping staff, and some high-ranking people, like Maddox and Harris, were still on duty, the latter being in his office. He felt way more nervous that he seemed to be from the outside.

Why ? Why did Maddox want to get his claws on the Awa 'tokai's tribe all of a sudden? This would affect his plans no doubt. He had to do something about this unexpected situation, and quickly too. He thoughtfully tapped his desk with his fingers, lost in thought, when a droid's hologram appeared on the display.

- "The Director wants to see you Sir. "

Harris sighed. Maddox's intervention during the Senate's meeting had caused a real panic in the hearts of the government officials. It was obvious he had not done this unintentionally. It was up to Harris to find out what he was up to.

When Harris arrived at the huge door of Maddox' office, he took a deep breath trying suppress the anxiety in the pit of his stomach. The door opened. The director was there, facing the bay window which reflected a mixture of dark sky and green lights, coming from fortress itself.

- "You wanted to see me Sir ? "

- "Don't be so nervous Harris, I've not called you for an update on the lab experiments .."

The vice director approached the Director's black desk, not entirely assured by Maddox's attempt at easing his discomfort.

- "So ... how can I help you ?" He asked.

- " Put all our networks of informers on those damn degenerated lizards' trail. Find me that tribe that outrageously rebelled against us several months ago! "

Harris's face paled as Maddox's temper unbalanced him far more than would usually be the case.

- " Is something wrong, Harris? " Said the director asked, his tone demanding.

- "No, no sir ... I was just wondering ... why aren't we considering Sonny's pirates to be the culprit? We have no evidence about the Awa 'tokai as the responsible party... "

Maddox bionic red eye flashed red, signaling his annoyance.

- "Because the last time I openly blamed the Pirates, Obia's ambassadors themselves provided evidence to the contrary, and everyone believed them ! I won't tolerate any further humiliation ! Just fabricate some evidence ! I want to show the world that a crime against Technoïde doesn't stay unpunished for long. "

- "Well in that case, why not let the government do the work for us? We already have many other things to do... "

- "Because they won't find anything Harris ... trust me ... You can leave. And remember. The Awa 'tokai are the culprits. Find me the evidence to prove it and find those lizards while you're at it! "

- "Very well Sir. " Said Harris, rather unconvincingly.

He left the office. When he returned to his desk, he slumped in his seat, thinking about the best possible solution. The Awa 'tokai were a part of his plan. He could not give them to Maddox.

A Chime rang. The usual droid appeared.

- " An incoming call sir. Contact name: Unknown . "

- "Enable communication."Said Harris.

A face masked with a black veil appeared, only a strand of tousled, grey hair was visible. The man was also wearing shades, shaped like a little metallic binocular.

- "I thought about yer suggestion, Harris. "

The voice was similar to that of the man who helped Harris with hacking Maddox' computer a few days ago.

The latter one smiled.

- "Well ... my dear friend. I think it's safe to say you made up your mind at exactly the right time..."


	4. The World's March

**Chapter 4: The World's March.**

The Xenon striker ran across the field at a lightning speed. He was built for running, his imposing muscular frame and long legs enabling him to make make gigantic strides as he went. His untenable gaze was focues unrelenelsy on the opposing team's goal.. Nothing could stop such a mass of power and brutality.

Except Tia.

Despite her delicate physique, she did not hesitate to rush in and face the Xenon, who was about to cross her at high speed.

Like a little snowflake braving a mountain.

With Rocket following her closely and protected by her flux, Tia managed to take the ball from the Xenon with a clever tackle, cutting off his momentum. Then, sending the ball flying to her teammate, she breathed out as she listened to Aarch's praise.

- "Excellent Tia! Don't let them get anywhere near the goal! Play in defense! "

Rocket used his breath to throw the ball as far as possible. The air pass went to D'jock, who immediately send the ball through to Micro-Ice. He skillfully passed the Xenon defenders with his trademark clowning. No one else would display such a fun time in playing, even in trainings. Smiling, he sent the ball back to D'Jok who shot it right into the Xenon's goal with an magnificent agility.

- "Well done! "Aarch exclaimed. "Pass the ball as much as possible! Confuse them! And don't miss any opportunity to score, you can't miss a beat playing against the Xenon's! "

The ball was put down at the center spot of the field.

- "Well, it seems that even the Xenons don't impress them anymore..." Clamp sighed.

- "It makes me wonder what I'll have to use to impress them now..." Aarch Said.

The ball was shot straight up into the air. D'Jok activated his breath but the Xenon was faster. He shot the ball to its striker teammate, who ran like a thunderbolt straight to the goal guarded by Yuki. Mei, who played her last match as a defender before her departure, waited for a sign from her teammate.

The Xenon ran with all his might. He activated his green flux and gained even more speed. His yellow eyes flashing, almost hypnotic ... pupils veiled behind an emerald fluid.

- "Thran ! What the hell are you waiting for! Thran! "Aarch yelled for the third time in his microphone.

- "Thran! " Mei yelled as well.

Finally he caught on on what was happening in the real world, and went head-on towards the Xenon, who was about to score.

Too late.

The shot was fierce as if it were a cannonball, and Yuki barely had the strength to stop it. Despite her frail physique, she managed to prevent the ball from passing the white line and entering her goal, but not without difficulty, as her recent injury to her ankle flared up in the process.

- "What gives Thran! Are you planning on taking naps on the field as well? " Shouted Yuki a she struggled to catch her breath.

Thran eyed her with a sorry look. Ashamed, he trudged back to his place.

- "That's all for today Snowkids. " Aarch said.

The background decomposed, to be replaced by a blinding light. Back in the trainingroom, the Snowkids sat down on the steps of the blue stairs, exhausted. Thran was nervously biting his thumbnail as he tapped his feet on the ground. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

- "Are you nervous ? "Yuki asked softly.

Thran didn't feel like answering that. But that did not bother Yuki. She had long since gotten used to the whimsical nature of her cousin. She knew he was not upset with her asking, he was just very anxious to see his brother.

- "Thran did you hear what I said ? "Said Aarch. "I want you to be more focused from now on! "

- "Oh ... Uh, sorry Coach, it won't happen again ... "

Aarch sighed. Thran, who had been sitting head-down, looked up for a moment to meet Aarch's searching gaze. It was enough for the coach to understand what was bothering him. For once, Aarch did not press the issue any further.

- "And remember, Ahito will join you later in the common room. "

- "Like we'd forget that! " Micro-Ice replied, hurrying out of the room.

11.30 am.

The holo-TV was broadcasting the latest news from Mebaï. So far no evidence seemed to emerge from the rubble of the burned station which could testify to any criminal intent, or the supposed culprit for that matter.

Mei was chatting with Yuki and Tia. The boys, meanwhile, were discussing both the next match against and the Wambas and the training of the next morning.

- "I don't know about you, but I think Aarch is not familiar with the concept "light training"..." Micro-Ice moaned as he stretched his frame on the sofa. "Serioulsy, everything hurts! ... even-"

- "Even your hair, yeah ... we know that Mice" D'Jok smirked.

Micro-Ice stuck out his tongue at D'jock behind his back.

- "By the way, has anyone have an idea about who's gonna replace Mei? " Rocket whispered.

- "Nope. I don't, at least " D'Jok Replied.

- "Of course you don't! " Micro-Ice exclaimed. " You won't find anyone who play football so well as we do! Especially me of course, nope, no one! " he boasted.

- "I think I'll be seeing that annoying clone guy next to me a lot the coming weeks…." Thran sighed.

- " If that's what it takes to keep your attention on the field, why not?" Micro ice joked.

- "Well, at least they can jump high enough to get to the ball, right Mice? " D'Jok replied saucily.

The little striker left them to sit sulking somewhere else.

- " Stop poking fun of him, can't you see he's as stressed as you guys?..."

The Snowkids turned toward the door of the room where that voice came from. Ahito was leaning on the wall, probably for many minutes now, smiling mischieveously.

- "Ahitooooooo! " Micro-Ice yelled as he jumped up and ran to the door in mere seconds, throwing himself at the goalie and burying his face in the thick collar of his coat.

- "Stop getting taller Mice, I won't be able to withstand your tackles if you keep this up ..." Ahito joked as he struggled to keep his composture with Micro-ice hugging him tight.

- "Haha very funny. "The small striker said, sounding muffled as he spoke through the thick lining of the coat.

The others were soon to join them at the door.

- "Ahhh ... "Ahito sighed as he enjoyed the attention, nearly purring. "Come here, let me give all of you a hug.." he said as he took as many people as possible in his arms. " This feels good ... I missed you guys ..."

Only Thran remained seated at the sofa, his arms folded.

- "We missed you too. "Tia said.

- "We were worried about you... "Yuki added.

- "You'll be back soon on the field right? "D'Jok asked hopefully.

Ahito's smile faded at that one.

- " ... I don't know D'Jok ... I just…I don't know ... " He replied, automatically searching for Thran as the issue of his illness came up.

When he saw him sitting on the couch, he gently nudged for the others to let go of him so he could join his twin. Thran, however, shot him a strange sideways glance which made Ahito stop in his tracks. For a long time nothing was said between them. This strange game of willpowers seemed to go on forever, and even Yuki could not understand what exactly was going on. She just knew it was better to be silent, to be silent and wait.

After a few moments, Ahito started to drum his fingertips on the surface of his right leg nervously, and sighed. Thran seemed to take this as his cue to intensify his gaze as he nodded. Now he was almost frowning. Ahito "replied" by rolling his eyes, glancing away momentarily. Then looked back at his brother with a pleading look in his eyes.

- "What's happening? " Micro-Ice whispered.

Thran now looked downright angry as he once more intensified his stare.

- "Okay… okay! " Ahito suddenly exclaimed, breaking the silence.

He turned to face the Snowkids. He lowered his head as he scratched his shoulder nervously, then took a deep breath.

- "I ... I'm sorry. " He sighed.

Thran coughed audibly.

- "What are you talking about? " D'Jok asked, surprised by the sudden turn of events.

- "Well ... That is…I'm sorry I said that I was fine when I wasn't…that was a lie... You, we…the team almost lost because I wanted to prove to myself that I could do this…but in the end… I have only caused problems. For you guys, but even more so for myself ". Said the young goalkeeper, raising his head shyly." I'm sorry I kept you guys out of the loop"….

- "No worries Ahito… you've proven time and time again that you're a true Snowkid! Not giving up is in our blood! " Rocket said.

- "We don't blame you, we know you wanted to do your best. " Tia added.

- " And even when sick you sure got style dude, that stop was awesome! I mean you should have seen Luur's face ! " Micro-ice cheered.

- " Don't be afraid to tell us next time okay?…" D'Jok said.

- " Because we'll be more than happy to take care of you, right girls? " Mei said as she hugged Yuki and Tia with a large smile.

- " Okay seriously, you can't pass up on that offer!" Micro-ice replied "I certainly wouldn't "

Ahito smiled again, cheeks flushing a nice shade of crimson red.

He turned around again, staring at his brother innocently, his gaze inquiring.

- He asked with a naive little voice. "Can I have my hug now? "

Thran waved at him to come over as he stood up from the sofa. Looking happy, Ahito only needed a second to run over and join him. But just as it looked like Ahito was going to jump at his brother like the overly enthusiastic Micro-ice migh have done, he stopped right in his tracks as they faced each other up close. Finally, they drew their arms around each other with the kind of tenderness perhaps only shared between brothers.

- "You scared the hell out of me you jerk.." Thran whispered as he hugged his twin close.

He blinked for a moment to fight back tears as he buried his face in the nape of his brother's neck. The younger twin in turn took a deep breath as if he had not seen his brother in months, squeezing him in return as hard as possible.

- "Don't cry big brother, I'm here ..." Ahito chuckled.

A brief silence followed

"I love you, you know that?…. "

- "Daisuki... " Thran answered, kissing his twin's forehead.

* * *

><p>The rattling of a small bracelet, the owner fidgeteing with it nervously. The twisting and swinging of the hoop-shaped beads making the copper resonate upon contact.<p>

- "Sonny? "

Sonny Blackbones had been so occupied with his holograms that he had lost all sense of time. His gaze was lost somewhere between the planet Jadena and its neighboring white Giant, Akillian.

"Sonny? " Corso repeated.

The latter one finally snapped back to the real world, as he turned to meet his second in command.

" Are you sure it's okay? "

- "Yes ...yes it is. "Sonny said, rubbing his temples. "What do you want? "

- "Our teams are waiting for the mission's instructions. "

Sonny thought for a moment.

- "How many men do we have at the scene? "He asked.

- "A dozen at most, we have to be discreet. "

- "The Jadena's mines are like a gigantic maze Corso ... We should add a team send them as observers to the best points of the site. "

- "There aren't many volunteers right now ..." Corso said. " First of al we have teams disappearing continuously, and the newbies, well…"

- "Good thing you mention them "Sonny interrupted. "Take the E5 group with you. "

- "What! " Corso burst out "Are you insane? They have no mission experience whatsoever! "

- " Which makes this an excellent opportunity for them to get some experience in the field. I trust you to show 'em the ropes. It's just like you said Corso, we have a lack of experienced units, so a bit of fresh blood won't hurt."

Corso sighed, exasperated.

- "I just know this won't end good..."

- "This mission will go as planned. Simply said; a real piece of cake. "Sonny said with confidence

- " Like I'm talking about backin' you a cherry chocolate pie! Can't you at least PRETEND you're serious…... " Corso Growled.

Sonny ignored him and activated the hologram of the communication network between Jadena and Akillian.

- "First, you will go to Akillian and stakeout there, at the departure station V.39. That is the least secure one. "

- "Hmm ... I understand now. " Corso interrupted.

- " What do you mean with that ? "Sonny asked.

- "Why you don't want to come ... you're afraid of seeing your son. " Corso said as if it was a matter-of-fact…well, to him at least.

- "I am not going because I have more important matters to attend to here, that's all. It has nothing to do with D'Jok. " The pirate chief replied curtly.

- "If you say so..."

Sonny resumed.

- "Once you arrive you will receive a magnetic cards from one of our men so you can borrow a shuttle and go underground…. "

- "That will be the easy part I guess. We all know that from that point onwards the place will be swarming with Technoïde border security drones."

- "That's why you will have to act quickly, and don't forget to document anyting out of the ordinary. Primaily, you are to discover what all the Tridirium is for, assuming that it is not stolen y the Unadians... "

A hologram showed up, displaying the mines. A swarm of monorails, galleries and factories, the network through which the precious metal was brought to the surface.

- "How many time do we have? "Corso asked.

- "Eight hours. After that the dayshift is relieved with a fresh crew and the security will be doubled for the night. "

- "A piece of cake ..." Corso sighed. "At least we'll have lot's of dark, creepy holes to hide if we're busted. "

- "You'd better prepare a ship for Akillian instead of joking around. And don't forget, the E5 team... "

- " Understood ..." Corso replied wearily, approaching the exit of the room.

- "Ah! Before I forget... "

Corso stopped in his tracks

" Send in Artie, I want to see him before you leave. "

Sonny wanted to see Artie person to person? Perhaps entrusting him with a secret task? Though it might have seen normal with any other person, the fact that Sonny took personal interest in the pirate's infamous rule-bender was just too odd for Corso to formulate a response. Instead he just nodded and went out as he intended to do in the first place.

While the pirates joined the ship bound for Akillian, Artie slipped quietly into the red room. Sonny was sitting on a bench in the dim room, his seat half lit by the faint lights from the red screens around the room. He held a small disk in his hand.

- "You wanted to see me sir? " Artie asked hesitantly, gingerly walking down the metal walkway.

- "Come here Artie, I have a favor to ask. "

Artie could hardly believe what he heard. Sonny Blackbones….askig HIM for a favor?

"Tell me, are you still in touch with that young Snowkid? The small one with the blue eyes. "

- "Micro-Ice ? Yes ... I see him occasionally on Akillian. "Artie answered.

Sonny gave him the disk he had in his hand.

- "Have him bring this to D'Jok. It's really important. "

Arti regarded the disk with curiosity for a moment, then glanced over at Sonny with his large black eyes.

"Don't ask me for an explanation, now go away ! "Sonny said.

The young pirate nodded and quickly left. Sonny, smiling, looked outside to see him running from behind the dirty window. Now he could only hope that his message would not be lost on the way.

Harris waited. Patiently.

His hour of glory slowly approaching. He had an idea the day before, which pushed out the limits of Machiavellianism. Thanks to the information he stole from Maddox' computer the vice director knew his plans to a great extend. Still, it appears this was only the tip of the iceberg. No doubt his ambition went far beyond dividing the senate and secretly researching the new multiflux.

Either way, Harris had to be careful to not reveal his plans. Laying low for the moment was key.

He waited patiently for hours, pretending to work on several urgent inquiries from the director, waiting to see if he could outsmart the fox and lure it out of its den. He certainly had the right bait, no one could deny that.

- "Come on you slimy little lizzard ... crawl out from under that rock of yours. "He murmured to himself in a childlike manner.

As if on cue, an alert came in. The usual droid appeared on the office's hologra.

- "Incoming priority call from the Supreme General Keresha Ata'wi of Xenon. " He said with a robotic voice.

A devilish smile crept on Harri's face. Everything was going as expected.

-"Call accepted. Put it on the main screen. Block any incoming external calls until I say so. " Harris instructed.

The droid disappeared. As the wall screen was activated, Harris stood up, cleared his throat and tightened the knot of his tie. When the image was clear enough for transmission, General Keresha appeared. He fixed his yellow, red slotted eyes on Harris. He wore the traditional Xenon helmet, adorned with two long horns and white spikes.

The lizard was there. Silent.

- "Please accept my humble greetings, General Keresha Ata'wi. " Harris greeted politely, bowing slightly as his fist was resting firmly on his ches as a sign of respect, a customary greeting amongst Xeronians.

The General did the same.

- "Greetings human." He hissed. "I received an anonymous message about our lost tribe. They say you know more about it…. "

- " They said correctly. Truth of the matter is, I put that rumor out there myself because I have some important information about the Awa 'tokai. " Harris replied mysteriously.

Keresha flexed his nostrils, and revealed his sharp teeth, not quite covering up his interest in the direction the conversation was taking.

- "I'm listening….."

- "Well let's see….." Harris began as he slowly walked around his desk, feigning an air of confidence. "I assume I don't have to tell you how Duke Maddox made a lot of unjustifiable charges against you and your people."

The Xenon let out a low growl in response. Harris hesitated before resuming;

" So in relation to that….I have an offer you can't refuse. "

Keresha exhaled, the movement causing his jacket to sway slightly.

- "After all the insults you and your people hurled at us, do you really think that Xenon would consider any sort of alliance with Technoïde ? "He growled.

- "Very understandable General. But the truth of the matter is….I don't propose any alliance with Technoïde... " Harris said

"I propose an alliance with me…. "

The Xenon narrowed his eyes, a slight gesture betraying his confusion about Harri's unexpected proposal.

" What I'm trying to say is; first there is Technoide's semi-military actions against your peope, and then Duke Maddox's made that aggravating speech at the Senate's meeting. Surely you should thoroughly resent him and his entire empire by now, if not earlier."

- "Just say what you want to say human! "The Xenon shouted.

Harris crossed his hands behind his back and took a deep breath before speaking.

- "What if I tell you that I'll soon present you with the opportunity to have your revenge on Technoide, by any means... "

- " The Senate will never approve such a thing!' the commander said irritated.

- " My point indeed general. This 'Senate', this gathering of imbecils, has the nerve to deny you your rightfull vengeance for all the shame you had to endure" Harris spoke up louder this time. "Akillians are depending on Technoïde security and won't say a thing afraid they'll lose it, the Wambas are too afraid of Maddox to take your side in this matter, and the Unadians are on the verge of hunting down the Awa 'tokai if even a shred of credible evidence is found that suggests their involvement in the attack on Mebai! ...Wake up General! Where's Xenon's pride? When has your right for vengeance become dependent on the whims of other people?

- "A new war would be a grave mistake. Moreover, who do you think you are , standing up against the empire of Technoide with such arrogance" The general replied.

Harris smiled.

- "I am the harbinger of a new era, General. I have a weapon that would bring even a thousand empires like Technoïde combined down to its knees. "

- "You're bluffing… " The Xenon hissed.

Harris walked resumed his semi-nonchalant walk.

- "If you don't believe me General, why don't you ask your dear lost tribe? "

Keresha's eyes went wide in shock, his scales shuddered.

- "You know where they are? "He asked.

- "That and much more..." Harris replied smugly. "I've given them my protection ... in exchange for some services, of course. Of course, I can't very well go ahead and tell Maddox I found them and have them tell on me, that would spoil the milk to say the least. This, my dear Xenon, is where you come in…. "

Keresha inhaled deeply.

- "I know you seek to provoke a new war to eradicate Technoice…. Not just that, you want to be free from the Senate's suffocating rules and regulations... Don't worry about the execution of this mission. I already assembled some powerfull allies. Consider this a favor to yourself: after all, your first and foremost responsibility is the safety of your tribe. And the senate can't guarantee that anymore…"

Harris faced the Xenon.

"I know that Maddox is plotting evil deeds in secret. At this stage it's no long the question WHEN he will attack, but who of us will attack the first. We, however, will have the element of surprise…"

- "Let me think about it for a moment. If anything I have no reason to believe you if I won't see with my own eyes that my tribe is safe…"

- "So be it General. Either way, I am confident that you will make up your mind, the world will change, great things will happen... "

The communication ended.

Somewhere in the Zaelion galaxy, two brother were reunited, a young man rescues his parents, a messenger takes off, a war is about to break out…..

The great world's march has started.


End file.
